Normalcy
by anomynous13
Summary: Instead of burdening Naruto with Kuruma Minato sealed it entirely inside Kushina's corpse. With no parents and only basic knowledge of his father's signature technique how will Naruto survive the trials of the ninja world.
1. Average Orphan

It was a rare occasion for anyone important to visit the orphanage, let a lone for the Hokage himself to make a stop. Every once in a while Lord Danzo would arrive smiling before selecting several children to come with him who were never heard of again but Lord Hiruzen, whilst still frightening, was a lot less threatening than his mysterious counterpart. "Hey Naruto, think he's onto us?" A small mouse like boy with pale white hair whispered into his best friend's ear nervously.

"But Sebun we didn't leave a trace, how could he know?" The blond 8 year old mouthed back as a look of worry spread across his face, especially when Hiruzen turned to face him.

"Naruto, come with me." Hiruzen gestured sweetly as the Uzumaki reluctantly followed the old man out of the orphanage. "Don't say anything." Sébum advised him before he was taken to the third's office.

"Naruto, do you know why I brought you here?" Hiruzen asked causing Naruto to furiously shake his head as he crossed his fingers under the table.

"Why do you want to enroll in the academy Naruto." The Hokage asked him curiously.

"To protect all my friends so that no one can every hurt us again." Naruto grinned happily, without loving nurturing parents orphans formed strong bonds with each other, especially as the other children looked down upon them.

"Well your father was a ninja as well and before he died he asked me to one day show you this jutsu so that you can protect those precious to you." Hiruzen explained as he handed a Naruto a large scroll and watched the smile emerge on his face as he processes the Hokage's word.

"Yo Naruto, what did you get?" Shikamaru asked as he saw a fellow troublemaker st the graduation ceremony.

"Pass Mark, 50%." Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

"Scrape." Kiba coughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not like you guys did much better." Naruto yelled back angrily.

"52%. But my Mum said don't be bottom of the class or else so she can't complain now." Shikamaru yawned as he sat on a desk.

"56%, guess I'm just some kind of genius." Kiba bragged arrogantly as Akamaru puffed out his chest.

"Well I got 63%." Chouji mumbled as he started shoving crisps into his mouth causing Naruto and Kiba to gape at his unmatchable intellect.

When Iruka entered the room however they all sat down silently eager to find out their teams. Naruto was pleased to be on Sakura's team but when he found out he was with Sasuke his smile disappeared and was replaced with rage. When their sensei hadn't arrived four hours later Naruto's anger was not lessened. Finally the elusive Kakashi walked into the room, just as Naruto contemplated setting a trap to punish him. "Sorry I'm late I had to help and old lady across the street." Kakashi lied.

"Bullshit." Naruto opened his mouth to scream when Sakura put a hand over it.

"This is our sensei be respectful." She whispered causing Naruto to calm down. Sasuke remained silent the whole time with an exstisential look on his face.

"Meet me tommorow at training ground 13 at 6am. One piece of advise, don't have breakfast." Kakashi told them before a cloud of smoke engulfed him and he disappeared.

"You're really gonna skip breakfast." Chouji asked Naruto inbetween bites as along with Kiba they went out for steak later. Shikamaru claimed he was exhausted by his training session and remained home in bed so it was just the three of them together.

"Yeah it sucks, but luckily I've finally figured out that teleportation jutsu the Hokage told me about." Naruto said as he pulled out a Kunai he had marked a seal on.

"Woah, how far can you go?" Kiba asked enthusiastically as evil plans started forming in his head.

"I only have enough chakra to go around 20 metres right now but apparently my Dad could cross the whole village with it." Naruto mentioned.

"Wait does that mean your faster than Kiba now Naruto?" Chouji questioned as he ripped through another steak gluttonously.

"Damn boi he's right we need to get faster." Kiba realised and he and Akamaru rushed out of the steakhouse eagerly, not wanting to be overtaken metaphorically and literally by their blond rival.

"How long is he gonna be." Naruto eventually yelled exasperated as he, Sasuke and Sakura waited a third hour for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke grunted but did not offer any other comment, whilst Sakura quoted how paintience was a virtue annoyingly.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path." Kakashi said from behind Naruto iritating him even more.

"In order to become genin you need to do another test as whilst around 27 students graduate from the academy each year only 9 of them go on to be actual ninja." Kakashi began before whipping out two bells and continuing to say "As long as you can get one of these bells you pass." Then he pulled out a book and began reading nonchalantly.

"Easy!" Naruto claimed as he ran towards Kakashi and made a grab for the bells. Instead his fingers went through thin air as a Kunai pressed into his back where Kakashi was now standing, "You'll need to do better than that." Kakashi yawned as he pushed a Naruto away and went back to reading. Naruto then pulled out a Kunai and threw it at Kakashi. The jounin easily caught the Kunai out of mid air when suddenly Naruto was next to him at insane speed his hand shooting out to take the bells. Kakashi grabbed the boy with one hand and threw him up at the nearest tree whilst his other hand began restraining Naurto with a thick piece of rope. Kakashi only stopped when he felt a searing heat and was forced to duck a fire ball which scorched the tree he had tried to tie Naruto to. Kakashi dropped his book as Sasuke leapt at him with a barrage of kicks that forced him backwards as he quickly blocked each one. Sasuke tried to pull his leg up for another kick but found he was stuck deep in the ground with only his head left above the dirt and could only watch as Kakashi escaped to another part of the forest.

"Oh, an Uchiha. If I brought your DNA to him he would give me whatever I desired." A maniacal voice called as Sasuke saw his academy instructor, Mizuki, approaching menacingly. "Don't worry, this won't hurt…me." Mizuki joked as he pulled out a Kunai and pressed it against Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke!" a high pitched voice cried as Sakura ran out and tried to push Mizuki off him.

"Get out of my way bitch." Mizuki angrily snapped back as he kicked Sakura in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Don't worry Sakura, I got this guy." Naruto promised as he emerged from the bushes and released three shurriken that Mizuki easily dodged. Naruto only smirked as he teleported behind and slammed his fist into Mizuki's head. "Brat!" Mizuki growled turning around and grabbing Naruto by the collar before slamming him into a tree and then turning back to where Sasuke was buried only to see a blood red Sharingan staring back at him. The Uchiha managed to free his arms from the dirt and push himself up, grabbing a kick from Mizuki and using his legs to sweep the traitorous Chuunin. Mizuki stumbled back to his feet and started running away as Sasuke and Naruto chased after him.

Naruto pulled out another Kunai and threw it at Mizuki but this time Mizuki knew about Naruto's teleportation and rolled out the way. "Naruto, throw another one and teleport to it." Sasuke ordered.

"Why?" Naruto argued as Mizuki pulled away further and further.

"Just do it." Sasuke grunted convincing Naruto to comply. Meanwhile Sasuke observed the trajectory with his Sharingan and as Mizuki leapt out the way he used another Kunai to deflect Naruto's into the ground near the Chuunin. Naruto appeared by Mizuki and hit him with a powerful kick that smashed two of his teeth as Mizuki slid along the ground.

"Brats, I will murder you all." Mizuki screamed as he started preparing hand seals when a hand covered in lightning went through his chest causing blood to spurt out. "You pass." Kakashi informed them as he pulled his blood covered hand out of Mizuki's rib cage, "the teamwork you showed their proved you are ready to be ninja."

"Now I have to go and see the Hokage so you have the rest of the day off." Kakashi said grimly as he hoisted the fresh corpse over his shoulder.

"Tell him he might as well make me Hokage now." Naruto shouted after his sensei.

"Like they'd let an idiot like you lead the village." Sasuke muttered condescendingly.

"Hey bastard, not like you could become Hokage." Naruto insulted back and the two started verbally assaulting each other. Meanwhile Sakura was having her own inner turmoil. Despite her excellent academy scores she was completely useless in a real battle situation, Naruto who scored the lowest in the class was stronger than her and Sasuke was miles ahead of her. She couldn't allow this to continue.


	2. Visual Prowess

Sasuke panted as more senbon flew at him. Straining his muscles to dodge through them and his chakra to observe the trajectory with the Sharingan he avoid another one of Kakashi's assaults. But where was Kakashi? Sasuke swivelled round as he noticed the fresh prints that lead behind him but it was too late as a kick to the face knocked down into the dirt. "Get up, again." Kakashi ordered sternly as he armed himself with shurriken, releasing them as soon as Sasuke got to his feet forcing the Uchiha to dodge again, his eyes burning as he figured out the optimal strategy for dodging Kakashi's nearly unavoidable attacks.

"All he does is send me and Sakura on d rank missions whilst he trains Sasuke because he has a 'vital bloodline to konoha'" Naruto complained to his friends as they walked through the forest slowly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru deduced insightfully.

"I bet I could beat that Uchiha bastard." Kiba said causing Akamaru to grow in agreement.

"No way." Chouji and Naruto replied instantly causing Kiba to to twitch annoyed.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a genius, he would never lose to delinquents like you guys, it is fated." An emotionless voice added causing the four friends to turn towards the source.

"Hey, you're Hinata's stuck up brother aren't you." Kiba growled angrily as he grabbed Neji's collar rashly.

"Cousin. Idiots like you can never beat geniuses like us." Neji stated unintimidated.

"Kiba, lets show this guy how strong we are." Naruto challenged as he pulled out one of his marked Kunai.

"Troublesome. Chouji I guess we better help them." Shikamaru yawned as a shadow slowly creeped out from beneath him.

Neji's skin bulged around his eyes as he activated his Byakugan and leapt up into the air freeing himself from Kiba's grip before pushing the Inuzuka onto the shadow. As Shikamaru fumbled to release the jutsu which had used up most of his chakra a Kunai flew at Neji. Neji simply ducked beneath it when Naruto appeared above him and came down upon him with an axe kick. Neji quickly caught his leg and threw him down onto the ground before jabbing several of his chakra points rapidly.

"Man beast clone." Kiba cried as Akamaru took on a human appearance but Neji could tell by the dog's reduced chakra which was the clone and took the real Kiba down with two chakra infused strikes before kicking the dog away cruelly. Neji then noticed Chouji preparing to attack him as well.

"Your worthless friends weren't able to land a single strike on me. Learn from there mistakes and I assure you they made many." Neji coldly advised.

"Leave it." Shikamaru whispered to his best friend causing him to calm down and allow Neji to leave with no further injury.

"Fuck that hurts." Kiba groaned.

"Fucking obnoxious genius. One day I'm gonna kick that guy's ass." Naruto declared as he rolled over in agony.

"Not another d rank mission." Naruto yelled. He had been training hard ever since Neji destroyed him and Kiba simply by touching them and he did not want to waste his new found skill on picking up more trash or rescuing lost pets.

"Naruto, that's the Hokage. Sorry Lord Hokage, he is a little impulsive at times." Sakura apologised for Naruto's outburst.

"A meaningful mission to test myself would be desirable though." Sasuke muttered just loud enough for Hiruzen to hear.

"Well, I do have a client that needs escorting to the land of waves. Go fetch Tazuna." The third ordered one of his Anbu as Naruto whooped loudly whilst Sasuke smiled on the inside.

"These brats are gonna be the ones protecting me." Tazuna slurred drunkenly when he entered though pissing Naruto off but before he could reply Kakashi assured him "My team are more than capable of taking care of any threats we come across." The five of them set of promptly, Tazuna satisfied that Kakashi of the Sharingan would be present to protect them. A couple of hours later Sasuke put his hand up to stop the group. "Those puddles over there are completely still whilst the ones we came across earlier were slightly rippling in the wind." He warned as his Sharingan alerted him to the immense level of detail. Kakashi pulled out two shurriken which began sparking with electricity before he threw them into the puddles and watched the Demon Brothers get covered in burns as they were shocked by his chakra infused attack. One of them passed out immediately whilst the other one tried to make a run for it before a single Kunai stuck into his neck.

"Woah how did you do that thing where you electrocuted the shurriken?" Naruto eagerly asked as he pulled out one of his own shurriken channeling chakra into it aimlessly.

"Can't be much harder than creating fireballs." Sasuke decided as he pulled out his own shurriken, dropping it reflexively and wincing as the metal heated up much faster than he expected.

"I guess I could teach you that as we go. First you need to identify your chakra nature." Kakashi said as he handed a sheet of litmus paper to each of his students. Naruto's split in half while Sakura's turned very damp. Sasuke's crumpled up but then lit on fire and burnt to ash.

"I guess that means Naruto you have a wind affinity whilst Sakura you have a water affinity. Sasuke has a dual fire and lightning affinity." Kakashi deduced.

"What? How come Sasuke gets two and can do cool lightning stuff but I only get boring old wind." Naruto complained vehemently.

"I'm not a master of wind myself so I can only use very simple techniques but wind chakra can cut through anything in its path." Kakashi explained as he threw a shurriken which buried itself halfway into a nearby tree.

"Woah, teach me how…" Naruto began when Sasuke interrupted him to order him to duck as a huge sword swung over his head.

"Zabuza of the bloody mist." Kakashi grunted as he saw the grinning face of the enemy who opposed him and pulled down his mask to reveal his Sharingan.

"Kakashi, a formidable enemy." Zabuza smirked as he pulled his sword out of the tree and feinted towards Kakashi before spinning round and trying to plunge his sword into Tazuna instead. However in an instant Kakashi had stabbed a Kunai through Zabuza's water clone neutralising the attack before being revealed as a water clone himself as Zabuta attempted to decapitate him. The real Kakashi emerged from the trees but a the real Zabuza appeared behind him and threw him into a nearby lake before trapping him in a water prison.

"Ha, stop struggling, this water is as dense as steel." Zabuza laughed at the suffocating Kakashi. "Sasuke, distract him, I have an idea." Naruto said as he ran towards Kakashi. "There's nothing you can do to save him." Zabuza laughed when he noticed a giant fireball coming after him and leapt out the way nimbly. As the smoke cleared he saw three Kunai coming at him and swung his sword to block them all. Half a second later he rolled away as he heard the sizzling of paper bombs, narrowly avoiding the blast. "So young and yet so bloodthirsty. I was a bit like you at my age, kill my entire academy class at our graduation ceremony, they changed the graduation after that." Zabuza laughed licking his lips sadistically.

"That scroll the Hokage gave me said I could teleport objects if I payed for it in chakra." Naruto thought as he pressed one hand against the ball of water Kakashi was trapped in and threw a Kunai at Zabuza with his free arm. "I haven't forgotten about you either brat." Zabuza bragged as he ducked underneath the Kunai when a massive sphere of water appeared above him and the chakra infused water pounded down on him forcefully. Suddenly Kakashi was above him, his hand covered in lightning when two senbon hit him in the neck. "Thank you for your help, I'm a hunter nin sent to kill Zabuza." A masked figure greeted them as Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse to make sure she was telling the truth. Convinced he was dead Kakashi let the hunter nin take his body away before turning to question Tazuna about why an S-rank ninja was after him when he noticed Naruto slam into the ground head first.

"Chakra exhaustion." Kakashi muttered as he covered up his Sharingan and went to help Naruto with his injuries.


End file.
